


His Screams In The Night.

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Cop Blair, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash, violent dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is plagued by horrific nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Screams In The Night.

His Screams In The Night.

Patt 

 

Blair finally finished his classes at the Police academy and was looking forward to his graduation. Things were looking up. Every time Jim looked at him lately, he could see the look of pride on his face. They were all waiting around the bullpen that day for Sandburg to get there. Everyone was very excited. No one could make him happier than Jim. 

 

As Sandburg came walking into the bullpen, he said, "Hey, lighten up,” Blair said laughing, “this is supposed to be a party. Not a wake. Actually I have been to wakes that are more fun than this." 

 

Everyone started laughing and things seemed to calm down a little bit. In exactly two hours, Jim and Blair would be official partners. Jim watched Sandburg out of the corner of his eye, hoping to catch him off guard. Jim still wasn't sure that Blair was happy doing this or not. He figured he would worry about that when the time came. For now, he seemed pretty upbeat. 

 

"Hairboy, I can't believe I have to treat you like one of us now,” Henry said walking up to Sandburg, “I liked being able to pick on you more. Hell, now Ellison won't ever cut us any slack." 

 

"As if he's ever cut us any slack, H,” Rafe said laughing out loud, “He will be the same old Ellison, except maybe a little nicer to Hairboy, here."

 

Blair was laughing along with them, having a good time, when he noticed Jim watching them. He smiled at Jim, as if to say, I'm fine. We'll be fine. Jim returned the smile and walked towards Simon's office. This man worrying about him somehow moved Sandburg, even as he was about to be sworn in. Blair guessed the Blessed Protector thing, was year round, no matter where you worked. 

 

"Simon, do you have a second?” Jim asked walking into Simon’s office. “I need to ask your advice on something."

 

"Jim, don't start worrying already.” Simon answered with a sigh, “you're going to drive Sandburg and me nuts with this. Just leave him be. Let Sandburg find his own place in the department and let him do it alone. You can't do everything for him. I know you want to, but you can't."

 

Jim sat down dejectedly and said, "Simon, I’m worried that I let this go to far without saying anything. Sandburg doesn't always know what he’s doing, you know? Sometimes he does things, just because he thinks that’s what we all expect from him. Will you promise that if you notice something that I don't, you'll take me aside and tell me about it?"

 

"Jim, I would do that for any of my officers.” Simon answered, “Why wouldn't I treat Sandburg the same as all new officers? Don't worry so much. Things will be fine. He’s going to think something is up, if you don't go out there and make an appearance at his party. Time to join in, Jim, and have some fun while you’re at it."

 

"Thank you, Simon, Jim said, smiling, “You're a good friend, to both of us. I'll try to be a good partner and friend to him always." With that said, Jim walked out of Simon's office and into the bullpen. The noise was getting louder and louder. Jim knew he would have to dial down his hearing. The headache was already starting. Blair looked over and could tell what was going on. Jim knew that Blair would be coming over to help him, as he always did. 

 

"Hey partner, how are you doing with all this noise?” Blair walked up to Jim and added, “Giving you a headache?"

 

"Yeah, but nothing too bad.” Jim said smiling at Sandburg, “I can't complain. I wasn't paying attention. I should have turned it down earlier. It'll be fine."

 

As they stood talking, the Chief of Police walked into the bullpen. He was there to swear Sandburg in. Blair was starting to get a little apprehensive. But he knew things would be terrific. He just had to remain calm.

 

The Chief asked everyone to gather around as he called Sandburg up. He then swore him in and they all clapped and went on with the party. Jim had to leave after this because he felt like he was going to start crying. He thought to himself, oh that would be good, Jim, start crying in the bullpen. Embarrass Blair, first thing, now that Sandburg is your real partner. He splashed water onto his face and started drying it off. While doing this, he looked in the mirror and saw Blair watching him. He suddenly turned and could not resist any longer. He grabbed, Blair, hugging him to his chest confidently. When he was done with the hugging, they both needed some Kleenex. 

 

The restroom door flew open and in marched Rafe, Henry, Joel, Connor and Simon. Simon looked at the two of them and said, "Oh look at these guys, will you? They're getting downright sappy in Jim's old age."

 

"Fuck you, Simon," Jim said smiling, "everyone knows I'm just allergic to all the damn cologne that you all wore today. I think you did it on purpose."

 

Blair laughed as he said, "Hey, really, he isn't kidding, when I came in he could hardly breathe. His eyes were watering and everything."

 

Connor said, "So that made yours water too?" They all started laughing as they headed back to the party.

 

But Joel watched Jim and Blair as they left the restroom. He was a little troubled about them both. This was a big day for both of them. He would try to get them alone and talk to them. When Joel got out into the bullpen, he saw Jim just standing there and went over to him and said, "So, Jim, how does it feel to have Blair as your official partner? I can't tell you how happy we all are for the both of you."

 

Jim shook Joel's hand, as he said, "Thanks, Joel. You don't know how much that means to both of us. I'm really glad to have him here. I just hope he'll be happy in this line of work. You know, I worry about him missing his academic life. Who wouldn't? He was such a first-class teacher, I can't believe he gave this all up for me."

 

"First of all, Jim," said Joel, "he didn't give that all up for you. He gave it up for himself too. Everyone knows how much Blair loves being a cop. Even before he was one. "

 

This made Jim smile. Joel was delighted to help Jim get over some of this. But he knew Jim and knew him well. Jim wouldn't give up on this, until he witnessed Blair being happy. 

 

In the next few months, things were going favorably. Jim and Blair rode to work together, most of the time. 

 

One afternoon, they were out on a routine call, when the person they were supposed to question about a murder, drew a weapon on both of them. As Blair pulled his gun out of the holster, he said to the perp, "Put the gun down. There’s no way you can win, in this situation. Just put it down."

 

The stupid perp wouldn't listen. He continued to hold the gun on them. Blair glanced over at Jim and saw that he was zoning. The perp suddenly decided to make his move. Blair now had to make his. He gave him one final warning and then he pulled the trigger, hitting him in the arm. Jim came out of the zone at the sound of the gunshot. Seeing that the man still had the gun, Jim took aim, gave him a warning and shot the man in the shoulder. The perp dropped the gun and Jim put the handcuffs on him. Blair took him to the truck, reading him his rights as they walked. 

 

As soon as the squad car came and the ambulance came to pick the perp up, Jim and Blair got in the truck to leave. But before he even started the truck, he turned to Blair and said, "Chief, I don't know what happened there. I'm so sorry for zoning. You could've been hurt, or killed. What kind of a partner am I? You might want to think this through a little longer." With his shoulders slumping, he put the key in the ignition and started the truck up. 

 

"Give me a break, big guy,” Blair said, “I know what I’m doing. I want this. We'll be fine."

 

But Jim couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind. He was wondering if this was his Blair anymore. His Blair would never have taken a gun and shot someone, but yet, today he did it, without a moment's indecision. This haunted Jim. He was going to have to talk to Blair about this. 

 

That night over dinner he asked Blair, "So, how do you feel after shooting someone?" 

 

"Well, I went and talked to the shrink.” Blair just looked at Jim and answered, “That helped a lot. I wasn't crazy over the idea of shooting him, but he gave me no choice. Mind you, I’m a good enough shot, so I knew I wouldn't be killing him. Or at least I hoped not. Don't worry so much, Jim." 

 

"Okay, Chief, I'll try,” Jim said trying to smile, “Sorry to be such a pain in the ass. Just worrying about you, is all."

 

Jim watched some television with Blair and then headed up to bed at ten. He found he could hardly keep his eyes open. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was sleeping. 

 

Jim was dreaming, but yet didn't know he was. He was sitting at the kitchen table, wondering where Blair was at, when there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. The UPS driver gave him a big package and asked that he sign for it. So, Jim put the package down and signed it. Closing the door, he turned and walked back over to the table. He grabbed his pocketknife and used it to open the package. The smell was enough to almost knock him out. He tore it open more and there he found an arm. Not just any arm, but Blair's arm. He started screaming till he couldn't scream any longer. He finally woke up to Blair yelling his name. He opened his eyes and just stared at Blair. He was so happy to see him alive and in one piece. He pulled Blair into a hug and just held on. He couldn't even talk right then. 

 

Blair just stayed in his arms, seeming to know that Jim needed that right then. He finally pulled back a little and said, "Jim, you have to talk to me. That was the worst dream I think you've ever had. It took me forever to wake you up. You have to talk to me, okay, buddy?"

 

 

"Well, whatever it was, it’s gone now.” Jim looked over at him and said, “And I don't remember a thing. Which is probably a good thing, if it was that bad. Lighten up Sandburg I'm fine. Now head on back to bed, Chief, everything will be fine."

 

The days continued on as usual. But Blair watched, as Jim got quieter and quieter. The nightmares were becoming more frequent. Jim still refused to talk about them. Blair was thinking about talking to Simon about it. 

 

That weekend Jim and Blair decided to host poker night. Everyone was coming over. Jim figured it would give him more to think about, other than how bad the dreams were getting. He hated those damn dreams. 

 

"Chief, do you want some help with setting everything up?” Jim asked walking into the kitchen. “I'm not doing anything. In fact, I'm looking for something to do." He smiled as he headed over towards Blair.

 

"Yeah, Jim, that would be great.” Blair said, looking up and smiling, “Would you get the cooler from storage? I want to put a bunch of beers in there, so everyone doesn't keep opening the fridge all night long."

 

"Sure Chief, be back in a flash.” Jim answered quickly, “Then I'll run and get plenty of ice. Need anything else while I’m out?"

 

"No thanks, Jim," Blair said, "That'll do it. Thanks."

 

As all of their friends came over, Jim was glad to have noise and laughter coming from the house instead of his nightly screams. Even Connor and Ronda came tonight. He was glad. Blair seemed happy and very relaxed. 

 

Connor walked over to Jim and said, "Jim could I talk to you for a second?"

 

"Sure,” Jim answered, “What’s up, Connor?"

 

She wasn't quite certain how to start. She said, "Jim, I don't want you to think I’m trying to stick my nose into your life, but I guess I am. I'm worried about you. You have dark circles under your eyes and Blair seems downright scared about something. Do you have any idea what it is?"

 

Jim just stared at her as he answered, "You know Connor, this is really none of your business. I’ve just been having a hard time sleeping. Nightmares. You know, they come with the territory. I'm sorry if I have you or Sandburg worried."

 

"Jim," Connor said, sighing, "You missed the whole point. I’m not worried about worrying, just worried, period. I’m concerned about you. You’re one of my best friends, and I would like to think I’m yours too. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything, anytime."

 

 

"Thanks, Connor." Jim said, as he headed back to the poker game. 

 

Blair yelled at them both as they came walking back into the room, "Hey we thought we were going to have to send out the troops looking for you."

 

Everyone started laughing, and the game went on as if nothing was wrong in the world. Jim was hoping that everyone would stay very late, so he didn't have to go to sleep. It had been almost two months of these dream filled nights. And he was tired of it. 

 

Around three a.m. everyone started getting ready to go. After they said goodbye to everyone, closed and locked up the loft, they both started cleaning up the mess. Jim looked over at Blair and said, "Go ahead and go to bed, I'll get this. I'm not really very tired."

 

"Thanks man, I’m going to crash then,” Blair said while yawning, “I had a great time, Jim. It was fun, wasn't it?"

 

"Yes, it was.” Jim smiled back and said, “Night, Chief."

 

After he finished cleaning up everything he could think of, he looked at his watch and saw it was only 4:30. He still had way too much time before daylight. Jim headed up to his room and lay down. He figured if nothing else, he would just read. He picked up the book and that was the last thing he remembered. 

 

Jim was making breakfast, wondering where Blair was at, when there was a knock at the front door. He answered, and the UPS deliveryman handed Jim a big package. Jim set the package down and signed for it. He then shut the door and walked over to the kitchen and opened the package, with the help of his pocketknife. Again, he was hit with the smell of rotting flesh. He opened it quickly and found a leg. It was Sandburg's leg. Jim backed up, grabbed the phone and dialed Simon and screamed, "Simon, this time it’s a leg, please make it stop. Simon, help me." Then Jim backed up further and had a need to look in the freezer. He opened it up and looked inside and started screaming as soon as he saw what was in there. In Jim's freezer were body parts of his Guide. All frozen. The screams he let out were worse than they had ever been before. And this time he was sobbing too. 

 

Blair heard the screaming and sobbing, as he jumped out of his bed and went running up the stairs. He jumped into Jim's bed and put his arms around him and tried to calm him down. "Okay, Jim, this has gone on long enough.” Blair said to Jim as he woke up, “We're going to talk about this. You either talk to me, or a shrink. Or I go to Simon on Monday and ask to have you taken off duty for a while. 

 

All of a sudden, Jim was in Blair's arms and Jim was crying. This wasn't what Blair was expecting, and it took him off guard. He rubbed Jim's back and tried to comfort him. Not having an idea of what was happening, this was hard. He vowed to find out what was going on or die trying. 

 

"Chief, I will try and get things under control.” Jim said finally. “I promise. And if I don't get better in the next two weeks, I promise to see someone about it. Okay?"

 

In the next two weeks, it was really odd. Jim told himself at night to not wake his Guide. So, it was working. His nightmares were still there, but he wasn't waking Blair with them. So, Blair felt like Jim was getting better, although he didn't feel good about the whole thing. Jim was still entirely too quiet in the bullpen. He was also very quiet at home. 

 

When Jim got home that night, Blair was cooking something wonderful. He could smell it down stairs. And he found himself looking forward to getting to the loft and just spending time with Blair.

 

"Hey Jim,” Blair yelled at Jim as he walked in the door, “You’re home early. How come? Everything all right at work?"

 

As Jim went to answer him, Blair headed over with a bottle of beer. Jim smiled and said, "Blair, I'm fine, so is work. I just got done with that paperwork early. How did everything go with Brown today? I know that you had to help him. Why are you home already?"

 

Blair laughed as he answered, "Talk about me asking a lot of questions. Okay, first of all, glad to hear your day was good. Secondly, yes, I did help Brown today and we got a lot of things handled so that he can make a great arrest tomorrow. We want it airtight. And once we were finished, we decided to call it a day. He dropped me off here. Did you get my message on your cell phone?"

 

"No, but I haven't had time to really listen to them.” Jim said, “Chief, dinner smells delicious. I'm starving."

 

"Well, tough guy," Blair said, "you have about ten minutes before dinner. Want a shower? If you do, go now. Or I invite the neighbors." 

 

Laughing out loud, Jim said, "Very funny, smart ass. Yeah, I'll take you up on that shower before dinner. I'm in need of one that’s for sure. I'll hurry up. Thanks again, Chief for cooking. I know it was my turn."

 

When Jim came out of the shower, Blair had the table all set. Jim sat down and couldn't wait to start eating. He hadn't had much of an appetite lately. They ate in silence for a while. 

 

"Jim, are you still having nightmares?” Finally speaking up, Blair asked, “I haven't heard you screaming, but you're still having problems I can tell."

 

Jim just glared at him as he said, "Blair, could we just drop it? I’m over the nightmares. They stopped just like I said they would. I don't want to discuss this anymore tonight. I'm really exhausted. 

 

As they did dishes together, in silence, Blair knew something was happening. But he didn't have a name for it. Blair was frightened for Jim. He was troubled for both of them. 

 

They sat in the living room and watched a game on television. When it was over, Jim said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Chief. See you in the morning. Sleep well."

 

"Goodnight, Jim, "Blair said back, "I hope that you sleep well too."

 

They both went to their separate rooms. Jim dreaded the whole idea of going to sleep. The nightmares were becoming worse each night. He was getting almost scared to close his eyes. Jim also knew that he would have to see a shrink if things didn't get better. 

 

He listened to Blair getting ready for bed; he lay down on the bed and just concentrated on his guide. Hoping this would help to ward off the dreams, even if it was only for one night. 

 

Jim didn't even remember falling asleep. He was getting so used to the dreams now that he was aware of what was going on. Even in a dream state. He walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to start coffee. There was a knock at the door. Jim said, "No one is here that can sign for any packages, so go away." The deliveryman said, "Well, I will just leave it outside the door then." Jim knew he was acting like a child. He could do this; after all, the box was only part of the dream. He opened the door up and picked up the package. Jim went into the kitchen and set it down. When he turned around, Incacha was standing there. Jim was never so happy to see anyone in his life. 

 

"Why is this happening?” Jim asked Incacha, “Why am I having these terrible dreams? I need to know the answers."

 

Incacha said, "Sentinel, you need to open this box. This is important. Then you will be done. No more dreaming. He will be yours alone."

 

So Jim walked into the kitchen and opened the box. The smell was there again. Rotting flesh. He hated that part. Jim's heart was beating so hard; he couldn't make it slow down. He opened the box all the way and Blair's head was in it. He wasn't going to scream. He would wake Blair up. He didn't want to upset Blair. Instead he looked pleadingly at Incacha and asked," Why is this happening? Why do I have all these parts in my freezer?"

 

Incacha smiled as he answered, "You would not be able to keep him otherwise. He is too free. He would leave you. This is the only way."

 

Jim started shaking and then he couldn't help it, the tears started. He tried to keep them quiet, but they were coming out loud wracking sobs. "But I don't want him this way.” Jim called out to Incacha, “I want him to stay only if he wants to. I can't do this to him."

 

"Then he will leave you.” Incacha said, “You will breathe your last breath without him guiding."

 

Through his tears, Jim said, "Then that is what I will do. I can't do this to Blair."

 

Jim was unaware of Blair being in his bedroom. Blair had heard his tossing and turning. He had come up and found Jim on the bed curled up into a ball, with tears running down his face. He watched for a while and then decided that was long enough. He climbed onto Jim's bed and took Jim into his arms. He started talking to him softly. 

 

"Jim," Blair whispered, "Please wake up. I need you to be awake so we can talk. I really want to talk to you about this. You said you would tell me if the dreams continued. You didn't keep your word. You fucking lied to me." As he said this, he was holding Jim very close and stroking his face. Blair hoped that the contact would bring Jim out of the dream. He really needed him to wake up. Something was really wrong. 

 

Jim was still crying softly. So, Blair deciding that there was only one thing to do. He pulled Jim closer and brought his lips up to Jim's. He could feel the heat coming off Jim's mouth. Blair then put his mouth over Jim's and slid his tongue into Jim's mouth. He started kissing Jim with such passion, that he knew this would do it. What he didn't expect was to have Jim kiss him back. Jim started waking up and didn't pull away from Blair. Instead he pulled Blair closer, if that were possible. 

 

Blair didn't know what to do. He was becoming aroused and knew that Jim was aware of it. But Jim still continued to kiss him back. Jim seemed to need this as much as Blair did. Then Blair felt that Jim was also aroused. 

 

"Shit, Jim, what the hell are we doing?” Blair asked pulling away from Jim, “Do you have a clue? And are you even awake? " Blair was starting to ramble. 

 

Jim smiled as he answered, "I don't know what is going on, but I do know that I want you. Chief, tell me if you don't feel the same way. And of course I’m awake, you nut case."

 

Blair said, smiling, "Who are you calling nut case, Jim? I do want you, but I need you to tell me if this is really what you want. You could be just upset about the dream, and using this to get your mind off of it."

 

Just as quickly as he had kissed Blair, he moved away, as he shouted, "You think that I would use you, to get my mind off of a fucking dream? I don't think so, Chief. Not a chance. If you can't deal with me wanting you, tell me. But don't tell me that I am getting my mind off of the dreams."

 

"Jim calm down," Blair said quickly, "I didn't know that for a fact, I was just afraid that you were using it as a coping mechanism. Let's face it Jim, you tend to do strange things sometimes. You have never fit into the norm."

 

They started kissing again, and as it got harder and harder to think, Blair decided he had to try one last thing. His last ditch effort, so to speak. 

 

"Jim," Blair said, "I want you to tell me about the dreams before we go any further. Then we can move ahead. Please Jim, don't look at me like that, I really need to know what you’re thinking."

 

"Chief," Jim started, "Why is it so important to know about the dream. It doesn't make any difference. It will still be just a stupid dream and that will be it. I really don't want to talk about it."

 

Blair pulled away from Jim and started getting out of the bed. Jim grabbed him by his arm and said, "Chief, please don't leave. I'll talk to you, when I'm ready."

 

Blair pulled his arm away from Jim and said, "No, Jim, you won't ever be ready. I'm sick of this bullshit. You won't ever feel like opening up to me. You still think that I examine you, well, I don't. I just need you to trust me. But you don't. I’m going back to bed, downstairs."

 

Jim watched Blair head down the stairs and he suddenly called out, "Okay, Chief, you win. I'll talk to you. Come back up here and we'll have this discussion. Please?"

 

Blair climbed back up the stairs and just stood by Jim's bed and said, "Jim, we have to take this slow and easy. Starting with you opening up to me. And in turn I will tell you what I am most afraid of."

 

Jim pulled back the covers and Blair climbed in. Jim pulled him close. He didn't want to lose this man. Or his dream would be so much truer than he cared to imagine. 

 

"Chief," Jim said, "it's almost time to get up, so why don't we hold everything off until tonight, after work. I think that would make more sense."

 

Blair reached across Jim and grabbed the phone. He dialed Simon's number. Simon answered, "What?"

 

"Simon," Blair said, "I was just calling to tell you that Jim is having problems with his senses, so I'm going to work on them with him today. We will try to get in later today. If not, tomorrow for sure."

 

"Sandburg, is this going to help him?” Simon asked, “Because I have been really concerned about his behavior lately."

 

"Don't worry Simon," Blair said, "I'll take good care of him. He will be as good as new the next time you see him."

 

Simon grinned as he said, "Okay, Sandburg and I hope that you two work personal things out too. We are all rooting for you. See you both tomorrow." 

 

Jim just sat there looking at Blair like he had lost his mind. "What the hell do you think you’re doing?" Jim asked incredulously. "You don't just call my boss and say I'm not coming in because you want to talk."

 

"Jim,” Blair looked angrily at Jim and said, “you’re not starting this out on the right foot. We are supposed to be talking, not arguing. Now which do you want to do? Fight or talk? It's your call. Right now, I'm scared to death of this relationship. You pull away far too often."

 

"Chief, I'm in love with you,” Jim said as he looked at Blair with nothing but devotion, “I do know that much. I don't mean to pull away from you. I’m scared too. If I tell you this dream you will always be scared of me. Take my word on this. It scares the shit out of me too. You have to promise that you won't leave until I’m done with the whole dream."

 

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Ellison.” Blair smirked as he said, “I’m here for the duration. Let me tell you what I’m afraid of first. Okay?”

 

“Ok. Go ahead and tell me,” Jim said quietly, “I’m listening.”

 

“I think that you will find out that I’m not what you think I am, and you will leave me.” Blair said without taking a breath. “You will find someone so much better and that will be the end of us."

 

"Blair, you'll never have to worry about that.” Jim said, pulling Blair into his arms. “Believe me on this. I know that you're the best friend I could ever want. I don't need to look anywhere else. And the rest will come from there. I know that you love me, I don't know if you are in love with me, but we can figure out all of that later."

 

"Sounds good to me.” Blair said, while snuggling into Jim’s arms. “I like being in your arms. I have always liked it, even when we weren't lovers. Not that we are yet. I'm just planning ahead. I also know that I'm in love with you. Never worry about that, big guy."

 

Jim fluffed the pillows up more, pulled the covers up to their chests and tugged at Blair until they were as close as they could get. Jim was just trying to make them comfortable. He knew this was going to be awful.

 

Then he started telling Blair all about the dreams. He started at the beginning and told him one thing at a time. Blair was quiet the whole time. As Jim told Blair, he was getting more agitated. He also was starting to tremble. He had tears falling down his cheeks and tried to keep telling Blair about it. 

 

"Okay, Jim, let me tell you something.” Blair said, stopping Jim’s story. “I sure wish you had talked to me before you did all this scaring the shit out of both of us. First of all, you want to keep me here. That’s simple enough. You know I’m your guide. I want to be here too. But you didn't know that for sure. Next, you are worried about my giving up teaching, but there is no need to worry about that. I’m going to start taking classes next fall. I will be able to teach through our jobs soon enough. Stop worrying about that. Okay, let’s see, what else would you be worried about? Oh yeah, the major topic that scares you, you don't know if I love you. You don't know if I would stay with you. And finally you don't know if I am 'in' love with you. That is why you were collecting body parts of mine. You want me; you need me but were afraid I wouldn't stay on my own. Big guy, you are going to see a shrink about this, do you hear me?"

 

"Yeah Chief,” Jim said, looking at him with his eyes open wide. “I can do that. You are 'in' love with me, aren't you?"

 

Blair had an angelic look on his face when he answered, "Jim, I have been 'in' love with your for about three years. Just didn't know you swung that way. I guess we both need to learn to talk to the other one."

 

Jim's mouth soon covered Blair's. He started kissing him with such excitement; he didn't even know he had that much passion in him. Jim started taking clothes off Blair as they kissed, and Jim started taking his off too. Soon they were naked and they were skin to skin rubbing as they kissed. Jim pulled Blair on top of him and aligned their cocks until the feeling was perfect. Blair started pushing into Jim harder and harder. Their kiss grew with need, as did their need to push their cocks harder into each other. Jim put his hand around both of their cocks and said, "Chief, move into my hand, I'll make you feel good."

 

So, that is what they did. Blair knew he was close to completion as he said, “Jim, I’m so close, babe, so close. I can't hold on much longer."

 

Jim started stroking him harder and harder. At the same time, he took Blair's neck into his mouth and bit down. He needed to mark this man. Blair was his. Blair screamed and came hard. His cum going all over Jim's belly and hands. This was exactly what Jim needed. Now he could smell Blair in the air. He went right over the edge. 

 

He pulled Blair up to him and said, "I love you so much, Chief, and you have no idea how much. That was wonderful. Do you think we could clean up and sleep for a few hours? I'm really tired. It has something to do with not sleeping for two months, without bad dreams."

 

"Jim we can do anything you want, man.” Blair said smiling as he cuddled in closer. “I love you. That was awesome. And to think we let this slip by us all those years. Wasted years, big guy. Wasted years."

 

"Chief, I'm going to get something to clean us up with, then we sleep.” Jim said as he grinned, “When we wake up, you call that shrink friend of yours and I'll go and see him. Deal?"

 

"Man, you are such a great guy," Blair said, "Everyone else would be fighting about the shrink thing. But you’re staying true to your word. You won't be sorry, Jim."

 

Jim cleaned them off and took the items back into the bathroom. When he came out, Blair was almost asleep. He curled up behind him, and Blair backed up closer to Jim and sighed loudly. They were both exhausted. And that was the last thing either of them had in their mind. 

 

Jim woke up in the dream state, he walked down the stairs and was relieved that there was no knock at the door. He heard something moving in the freezer. He went over and opened the freezer door and there was Blair. He helped him out and asked him, "Blair are you all right?" 

 

Blair moved into Jim's arms and tried to warm up saying, "Shit, Jim, if you wanted to know something ask. I would give up an arm or leg for you, but did you have to take that literally? Next time leave me in one piece and please don't put me somewhere that is freezing. Understood?"

 

Jim smiled as he hugged him and said, "Blair I would agree to anything you said. I love you so much."

 

And they walked up the stairs and got into bed. They snuggled until Blair felt warmer. Then they were both sleeping, soundly. 

 

Finally, they would be able to live happily ever, after. 

 

And with this thought, Jim woke for a few moments just to look at his Savior. This man was truly going to help him keep his sanity. Jim loved him so much. Jim also felt as if Blair would really give up an arm or leg. But he hoped it would never come to that. He smiled as he fell back to sleep, with his love in his arms. 

 

 

End: His Screams In The Night


End file.
